


The Best of the Yarders

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mathematics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself, but talent instantly recognizes genius." – The Valley of Fear, Chapter 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of the Yarders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts), [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).



She's a crime data analyst: numbers and patterns are her thing, not people. But you learn some psychology doing this job, so she _knows_ that the Chief Superintendant isn't going to like her results.

"It's all just fancy figures," he tells her. He's the kind who pretends he's just a plain-speaking Yorkshireman, but nobody would have got that high unless they were as devious as hell.

"It's confirming what everyone knows anyhow," she replies quietly. "DI Lestrade consistently has the highest clear-up rates in this Command." And is therefore due a lot of promotions he's clearly never going to get.

"Yeah, well it's all down to that weirdo consultant, isn't it? I know Lestrade ended up getting away with using him, but it's not a fair comparison."

She's heard the rumours about how the DCS got his bent nose, but that's not Lestrade's fault.

"There is obviously a dip for the two years Holmes was presumed dead, but the Inspector's performance still remained superior at a statistical significant level."

"So if he's so good, why does he need Sherlock _bloody_ Holmes?"

She can tell him the answer but he'll never understand. That if you're mediocre, you'll always resent experts. But if you're good and what you're doing matters to you, you'll be surprisingly willing to call on someone who's even better.


End file.
